


自动化失忆指南

by yiwuzhe



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiwuzhe/pseuds/yiwuzhe
Summary: 吉尔伽美什边说边从口袋里掏出了块便携精确计时器立在桌上，沙漏造型的。他看起来完全没有任何一点担心或伤感的样子，只从那表情看来，迪卢姆多觉得自己是只被放进布满捕蝇草的试验笼的蝴蝶，吉尔伽美什像是迟早会因为心理测试不合格而被分配到要消耗大把D级人员的危险SCP上的博士，要是不负责那种项目，他打赌他会是个连环杀人犯预备役——如果这是我的恋人，那我要先去找个教堂向上帝和养父忏悔，我对不起他的教育，爱上了一个变态。
Relationships: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Kudos: 3





	自动化失忆指南

迪卢姆多翻出窗户，跳进窗外的花园里，熟练的掏出手机拨出一串数字——不是打给谁的，那是基金会特有的警报通讯代码，发出这行指令后，他体内装有的芯片会立刻向最近的特工警戒点发送他的位置，并派出一支小队的增援，手机从此刻起便成为了记录用的通话器，他可以通过口述的形式记录自己的遭遇，如果他不幸遇难，至少后来人可以通过他留下的讯息避免出现同样的悲剧。

他在基金会做特工的时间够久了，已经久到了比起相信个人能力更信任这些繁杂的规章与机制的程度。他在花园的灌木中蹲下，手枪已经上膛，他刚离开的房子是自己的家，但他必须离开那儿，有糟糕的事情发生了，他十分确定这一点，他是一名基金会的特工，已经有八年工作经验，无数次从Keter级手下逃出生天，这得益于他的训练、技能和坚定的意志力，他所知晓的秘密和见证的事件足够混沌分裂者把他抓走直接从他的脑髓里提取信息——所以，他所居住的地方，是绝对不该闯进一个陌生人的。

“迪卢姆多·奥迪那，编号221，10月18日，我的住处出现了一名侵入者。”

确定了屋内暂时没有其他动静，他放轻了声音继续向手机倾诉。

“特征是白人男性，金发，红眸，25-30岁左右，暂未发现暴力倾向和攻击行为。”

一声刺耳的杂音突然传来，他心里一惊，连忙透过树叶的缝隙向房子看去，二层他卧室的窗帘就在刚刚被拉上了。这意味着，不管对方使用了什么手段，他的房子的安保系统全都失灵了，上二楼的楼梯是安装了最先进的安全传感器的，如果有陌生人侵入，超过一定时限后会启动自毁装置，他的枪械收藏和收集的古凯尔特刀剑都要化作一堆废铁，但现在他宁愿它们已经成为了一堆黑灰色的焦炭。

“请求增援——”

“221号特工？”

话筒里毫无征兆的传来了一声沙哑的机械音回复，那应当是经过变声处理的人声，迪卢姆多连忙将听筒凑近了耳边。

“暂时安全，请求增援和——”

“你在花园的花坛里，你手边灌木叶下应该有个土堆，挖开它。”

迪卢姆多皱起眉，尽管心存疑虑，但这条线路毕竟是经过多重加密通讯的，不会有被侵入的可能，他向右手边看去，果然有一片泥土像是新挖开过的，这个土坑很浅，他没费什么功夫便拿出了里面的东西，密封袋里是一只微型一次性针管，里面的液体是暗红色的，只有1ml左右的量，他从来没见过。

“经检测，你正在SCP-6182的影响范围内，请立刻注射试管内的试剂以消除影响。”

他用牙齿咬开密封袋，不要问为什么，不要问是什么，如果想在基金会活到退休，在这些时刻有可能丢掉性命的时候记住这一点，他有个同事，只因为多说了一个词就从眼睛里长出一颗龙胆花，他因此做了一个月的噩梦。

红色的液体推进他的身体，他的视线一片天旋地转，所有的感官突然被放大了数倍，蚂蚁在泥土下筑巢的声音都像是电钻那样巨大——他受过最严苛的眩晕训练，甚至可以在这种情况下继续在打靶场上命中十环，这点痛楚不算什么，甚至——他甚至突然觉得这感觉令他熟悉。

——他——他一定见过这个，他一定早就服用过这个，他为什么之前没有想起来？

这药到底是什么？

五分钟之后，他的感官恢复了正常，随后听筒里的声音告诉他：这是他第28次忘记吉尔伽美什。

> SCP-6182，概念型SCP，尚无可观测到的实体，以一定周期影响宿主的“认知”，被其寄生的宿主将失去对某种特定概念的认知记忆。

“他们管这个叫‘进食周期’。”

Emiya坐到迪卢姆多的对面，看着正一页页翻阅6182资料的迪卢姆多，并为他推过去一只一次性纸杯：“它每隔3-15个星期‘进食’一次。吃掉一项你了解的事物或概念的认知，进食结束的头24小时是它的消化时间，这期间除非打入记忆增强剂，否则你的感知系统会拒绝接受任何你过去曾接收过的相关知识。”

迪卢姆多从文件里把头抬起来：“为什么我不知道？”作为高级特工，如果他已经被寄生或处于SCP的影响下，他理应被告知这些事。

“你知道，但它每次进食都会把关于自己的知识一起吃掉好让你没法察觉到异常。”Emiya指了指杯子里的咖啡，“你还知道这是什么吗？”

迪卢姆多拿起杯子谨慎的闻了闻，只有廉价植脂末的香气：“速溶咖啡？”

“不错，这个呢？”Emiya用手上的平板电脑展示了一张金毛巡回猎犬的照片。

“宠物狗？”迪卢姆多顿了顿，突然明白了这些问题代表什么意义，“我过去忘记过它们，是吗？”

“是的。”Emiya的表情没有变化，“你在休假期间向基金会发出警报在街上看到了不明生物需要尽快处理，另外还有数家可疑店铺在向公众售卖不知名的液体。”

迪卢姆多疲惫的把资料扫到一边，按住太阳穴，记忆增强剂的副作用很强，他的头脑里像是有辆火车碾了过去一样的疼：“真是个有趣的SCP。”

他用颇具讽刺感的语气说出了这句话，并意识到Emiya因此用颇有些奇怪的神情看了他一眼，随后用笔记录了什么。

“怎么回事？”他敏锐的皱起眉，“我说了什么不该说的？”

“不，没有。”Emiya扣上笔帽，收好了资料后站起身来，示意门口的特工送迪卢姆多回家，但他在出门前又转回了头，“你知道你那句话听起来更像吉尔伽美什吗？”

> 被SCP-6182影响而失去的认知可以在之后通过重新学习补回，如宿主在影响的24小时内成功重新掌握80%以上的相关认知，则有一定概率重新获得所有被影响的记忆，这一概率目前约为92%。

吉尔伽美什，迪卢姆多已经遗忘了28次的对象。当那个在几小时前还被他判定为“不明侵入者”的金发青年与他面对面坐在厨房的餐桌前时，迪卢姆多那点歉疚心理已经因为药效作用而一片翻腾的胃而消失的无影无踪，光是看着那双红色的眼睛，都令他双眼发晕。

“他们说，我有一定概率重新记起你。”他忍着就此不省人事晕倒的冲动对吉尔伽美什说，“但我问他们要你的资料，他们说你的权限更高，我只能自己来问。”

被称作吉尔伽美什的青年气定神闲的坐在那儿，听了这句话只是扬了扬下巴，唇角擒着一抹放肆的笑容，那表情仿佛觉得迪卢姆多的样子很好玩似的。但迪卢姆多觉得自己还能思考简直已经是个奇迹——自然，他在逐渐适应这种晕眩感，但24小时听起来很长，实际上很短，他根本没有就这些微小细节争辩或抗议的余力。

“我知道你叫吉尔伽美什了，也知道你在基金会做高级研究员，我可能应该叫你吉尔伽美什博士。”迪卢姆多长出一口气，“但其他的我一无所知——比如，我们是什么关系？你为什么会出现在我家里？”

吉尔伽美什没坐正，唇角的笑容也没变，纤长的手指只是打节拍一样敲了两下桌子：“你这次也决定先问我？那看你接下去有没有进步。”

“什么？”迪卢姆多皱起眉，但转而想到自己已经忘记这个人28次，这事肯定不是第一次发生了。

“花园里的药是你自己埋的，你每次都躲在同一棵灌木后面。”吉尔伽美什歪了歪头，“你的备忘本在楼上书房第三个抽屉里。”

“备忘本我知道。”当他从吉尔伽美什这里得到答案后，他会去看的。

“你马上就会去，”吉尔伽美什露出一个让人感觉有些残酷的笑容来，那让迪卢姆多想起恐怖电影里常见的以折磨人为乐的反派头子，他受过特工训练那一部分的第六感警报正在大脑里尖叫着离这个人远一点——然后他听见吉尔伽美什说出了下一句话，“我们是恋人。”

“……什么？”

“你从来没信过，让我记录一下你这次要花多少时间接受现实？”

吉尔伽美什边说边从口袋里掏出了块便携精确计时器立在桌上，沙漏造型的。他看起来完全没有任何一点担心或伤感的样子，只从那表情看来，迪卢姆多觉得自己是只被放进布满捕蝇草的试验笼的蝴蝶，吉尔伽美什像是迟早会因为心理测试不合格而被分配到要消耗大把D级人员的危险SCP上的博士，要是不负责那种项目，他打赌他会是个连环杀人犯预备役——如果这是我的恋人，那我要先去找个教堂向上帝和养父忏悔，我对不起他的教育，爱上了一个变态。

他看了眼计时器，又看了眼吉尔伽美什，随后撑着桌子站起身上楼靠自己寻找真相，他决定不相信从这个人嘴里说出的任何一个字。

> 如宿主成功在24小时内寻回大部分认知，SCP-6182的另一特性将显现，宿主将恢复原有的认知，但将忘记过去24小时内自身认知被影响期间的所有经历——根据推测，这是SCP-6182在进食“失败”后获取能量的替代方案。

在基金会入职后，他就留下了记录笔记的良好习惯，书房的备忘本就在第三个抽屉里——是朴素的硬皮本，扉页没有名字，但有根防水免擦火柴贴在那儿，方便危机时刻随时把这东西烧干净。

笔迹是他的没有错，但内容他完全不记得自己写过。【又一次被6182吃掉记忆的我，你好，下面哪个名字你不认识，按目录去看资料】。阿尔托莉雅，圆桌骑士特遣队队长；Emiya，他刚才见过了；安格斯，他的养父，棺材里放着一把银竖琴，他亲手放的。他翻过一页又一页，终于在一张单独的页码上找到了吉尔伽美什的名字，【他的权限无权印出任何纸质档案，而那些对你来说并不必要，我把值得记住的事都写在后面了】。

他翻到下一页，依旧是他自己工整的笔迹：【只要这行字还没有被划掉，你们的关系就还像他说的一样，如果你愿意接受这一点，再往下继续看】。

这句话说的很有技巧，迪卢姆多皱着眉。他不想先入为主的为吉尔伽美什和他自己的关系下完整定义，这句话显然也没有，它唯一告诉了他的信息其实是： **这行字没有划掉，你就还可以信任他。** 还有一句潜台词： **在信任他的基础上，你不想忘记他。**

他思索了三十秒，随后粗略的浏览了下后面的内容，到封底为止还有53页，全是吉尔伽美什，于是他决定先不看了。

> 根据统计，SCP-6182更倾向于吃掉有关“特定人物”的认知，在基金会收容SCP-6182以来的82年间有记录的进食事件中，针对“特定人物”的事件占据了76%的比例。这一“特定人物”与寄宿者并不存在特定的人际关系，但SCP-6182并不会吞噬有关寄宿者自身的认知。推测这与SCP-6182的生存机制有关。所有的吞噬事件列表可见附录SCP-6182-A。

迪卢姆多推开卧室门，入眼就是张大到不正常的双人床，被子很杂乱，显然从床上后爬起来那个人完全没收拾，枕头上找到三根金色短发，床头柜倒是没放合影，然而纸抽的用量让他眼皮跳了跳，他挣扎了一会儿才把抽屉拉开一条缝，润滑剂和几盒安全套安静的放在那儿，其中一盒已经拆包用了一多半，他把抽屉关上了，并且放弃了去浴室一探究竟的念头。

纪念品收藏室里，他的武器收藏都保存完好，除了身为特工了解的枪械外，迪卢姆多还喜欢收集西洋剑，不是价值不菲的古董那种，而是运动品牌，经典型号等等，中产阶级就能搞定了，花不了几个钱，所以当他在展示柜里看到几把货真价实的老家伙、并且估算了一下市场价后，他立刻明白那是他预支五十年工资都买不起的东西（说的好像他能领那么久退休金似的）——只可能是有人送他的，并且答案显而易见。

他拧紧了额头推开收藏室中的隔间——打开门的一瞬间他就被里面金属珠宝名画之类的物品震惊到眼花，本以为已经适应了的晕眩感又一次向他袭来，他关上了门。

配套的另一间书房没有探索，此外还有杂物间，但迪卢姆多认为再多看几间房间都无关紧要。

尽管如此，他仍然坚持着继续看了下去。

> 截至目前为止，尚未找到使SCP-6182无效化的方法。

中午12点半，迪卢姆多走下了楼，吉尔伽美什现在不坐在餐厅的桌子上了，他正气定神闲的……躺在客厅那张双人沙发上，没脱鞋。

他可能睡着了，也可能并没有，总之迪卢姆多看不出来，吉尔伽美什看到他下来，只是像只名品波斯猫一样打了个大大的哈欠：“你看过收藏室了？”

“看过了。”迪卢姆多打开冰箱，里面充斥着他听都没听说过的零食牌子，他皱着眉挑拣半天，只选出一袋沙拉来。

“估算价格了吗？”

那懒洋洋的语气令迪卢姆多心情烦躁，生菜被倒进玻璃碗，有盒烟熏三文鱼的罐头摆在那儿，不用读牌子他都知道那是高级货，实话实说，他根本不会买这样的东西，而吉尔伽美什买这个似乎也只是因为方便。毕竟对方也是个不常在家吃饭的研究员而且他们的房子显而易见不能随便请什么家政人员。

……迪卢姆多突然意识到这很不科学。

他放下拌沙拉的叉子，大步走到吉尔伽美什跟前：“我们到底是什么关系？”

“恋人。”又一个哈欠。

“我有一份工作，我是基金会最资深的特工之一，请你不要以为你可以轻易愚弄我，但是从这间房子里，我看不出什么我们是恋人的证据。”他让自己听起来义正辞严。

“……哦？”吉尔伽美什似乎这才感了兴趣，他不再躺着了，而是侧过身用手肘撑起身体，斜睨着迪卢姆多，“我以为二楼都是证据，包括你的笔记本。”

“你没懂我的意思，我认为我们的关系不像是‘恋人’，”除非他们对恋人的定义有极大偏差，“无论从哪个角度来看，你都更像是在包养一个床伴。”

他不觉得自己会欣然接受那些礼物，如果这一切都出于一个虚假的前提呢？如果6182本身就是个幌子呢？如果他其实已经落入了敌对组织的圈套？那他应该——

“我当你想说什么？”吉尔伽美什又无聊至极的躺回原位，“从某种意义上说，你确实被我包养了。”

“不好意思，”他眨眨眼，“请您再说一遍？”

“被这样的SCP寄生，你以为他们还会放你出外勤任务吗？”他笑得像迪卢姆多认知概念里的恶魔，“还有，你喜欢骑乘位。”他在迪卢姆多扭头时补充了一句。

> 令SCP-6182寄生于某一人类个体上是现有的最简单可行的收容手段，可以有效避免规模更大的群体灾难事件发生。

6182的进食没有特定规律，如果他在出任务时突然忘记手枪，那么他连扳机都不会知道做什么用的，他也会忘记子弹，当作那是什么敌对组织的新型武器，不，如果忘记的是武器的概念，他甚至会遗忘所有可以用来保住性命攻击敌人的手段，面对奔袭弹雨也不会进行躲闪。

他可以忘记金毛巡回猎犬，他还忘记过咖啡，这些当然也都可以遗忘。他还可以忘记更多自己想到甚至想不到的事，如果忘记进食的概念，他会把路边的小孩子在吃冰激凌都视为B级恐怖片，无法想象并拒绝任何食物或水从口腔进入体内，想要他活下去，他们只能靠静脉注射为他打营养液。

他当然不能出什么危险任务了，他不能出危险任务已经几年了，他像个打字员一样每天打卡按时上下班，在训练室里为新来的特工做简单的技巧培训，他兢兢业业，最严重的教学事故只是忘记了一次钟表的概念。

他突然忘记仪器上的指针是做什么用的，那个正在进行计时测验的实习特工差点就死了——

迪卢姆多陷进客厅的单人沙发上，面色苍白，四肢无力，药效的副作用正进入到第二阶段，有些被6182影响的回忆开始零零散散的涌进他的脑海，但这其中并不包括与吉尔伽美什有关的——他甚至能感觉到有个无形的幽灵的手掌在他脑子里紧紧抓着什么不放。尽管他对整件事仍有疑虑，这时基本也由不得他不信了，毕竟，如果吉尔伽美什真的是敌人——抑或这整个事件都是一场骗局的话，现在他杀死他、控制他、折磨他都不比踩死一只蚂蚁更困难。

同样的，他谋取他的信任也不会很难，只要一点点恰到好处的关心与担忧，凭着这么一张脸（他真的长得太合他的胃口了，这也是他一开始真的觉得这是陷阱的原因），迪卢姆多毫不怀疑只要吉尔伽美什表现的更像正常认知里的情侣一些，他这会儿铁定已经接受这命运的安排了。

但吉尔伽美什没有这么做，他甚至从没有主动对迪卢姆多给予任何正向性的情绪反馈，就连刚刚那顿午饭都是迪卢姆多自己下的厨。

“如果，我们真的是恋人。”他紧紧盯着另一侧双人沙发上吉尔伽美什的脸，神经痛刺激着他的脊椎，他一开始甚至没发现自己把这个想法说了出来，但注意到吉尔伽美什开始听，他索性把这个假设说下去了，“我们为什么没有分手呢？”

如果Emiya说的是真的，如果吉尔伽美什说的是真的，他整整遗忘自己的恋人28次，每次都要持续至少24小时，换位思考一下他自己都觉得这是什么糟心的事？（他是特工，他甚至可能误杀他！）这足以给任何意志坚强的恋人造成心理阴影，以吉尔伽美什目前表现出来的目中无人的态度，他觉得分手对他们都是好事——这甚至可以解释吉尔伽美什现下尖酸而冷漠的表现，也许对方终于忍耐不下去了，就是要等着这个分手的机会的。

“你这是在向我提出分手的请求吗？”对方这样问，这个角度，他刚巧看不到吉尔伽美什到底什么表情。

迪卢姆多愣了一下，随后回答：“是的，如果我们真的是恋人，我遗忘了你28次，我们分手对彼此都好。”

一阵沉默，就在他怀疑自己是否把这句话说得过于冷硬时，他突然听到吉尔伽美什笑了两声。

“……你这是同意了吗？”迪卢姆多说不清自己问出这句话时的情绪到底是什么，然而吉尔伽美什又笑了一会儿才开口回答了他。

“从你发现异常开始计时的话，你问出这句话比上次晚了32分钟。”吉尔伽美什边说边站起身，居高临下的站在了迪卢姆多面前。

一阵更为寂静的沉默降临了，然而这次吉尔伽美什没给他说话的机会。

“你可以问下一句话，我也可以回答你，每次我都做了个时间表，特别有趣，你要看作为对照组的那次记录吗？”

吉尔伽美什修长的手指擦过他的脸颊，挑起他的下巴，迪卢姆多抬起眼来，仰头看向他，随后深吸一口气，最终说道：“我要和你分手。”

吉尔伽美什离开前都没给他回答，也没告诉他这句话是不是他也说过。

> 如24小时后，宿主未能回忆起被SCP-6182吞噬的认知，则该认知及相关常识将永远不再被宿主的感官接收，信息的认定范围包括且不限于视觉信息、听觉信息、触觉信息、电讯号生成图像等，即这一认知将永远从宿主的头脑中“抹杀”掉，现有的记忆增强剂对此无效。

这件事很简单，他只要不再想起他就好了，在6182的影响下，如果24小时后他还不能想起吉尔伽美什，那么对方即使站在迪卢姆多面前，他都会将那视作一团空气，有过的合影都会是一片阴影，他还没看的53页笔记将变作各种乱码，他的大脑将自动识别一切有关于此的内容并精准屏蔽，任何现代科技都无法找到机会冲破这些屏障手段。

吉尔伽美什将彻彻底底的从他的世界里消失。

他打开那个笔记本，找到最后一页（【如果你又忘了他，在下面多画一道线】，正好该画第28条了），划了个道子。他列好物品清单，打定主意只带最简单的东西，基金会他就职的那个站点有足够的员工宿舍，单间，条件相当不错，本来就有一间是他专用的。他甚至可以申请调职（辞职是不可能了，他们不会放他走的），彻彻底底的离开吉尔伽美什——这是为对方考虑，毕竟如果他真把他忘了，就在各种意义上的再也见不到他了。他拖着疲惫的步伐打包行李时甚至在想这可以解决多少为噩梦折磨的特工的问题啊——记忆清洗剂总是会有那么些副作用和不稳定性的，远不及这一劳永逸，只是随机了一点罢了。

他的好心情持续到在杂物间里翻出一只不知道什么时候打包好的行李箱为止，里面的东西和他正预计装进去的那些一模一样，毫无疑问，他早就这么做过了。

他去找洗漱用品、他打开衣柜挑选换洗衣服、他到收藏室里找出自己最喜欢的那几把枪——他全做过了，无论他想要去做什么，都找到了自己早就做过这件事的蛛丝马迹，那像是他故意留下给自己看的，你努力了28次，你都不知道自己为什么努力了28次，但没有一次成功，那些痕迹提醒着他的尝试与失败，在记忆增强剂的药效下，他甚至没有余力来发挥更多创意，药效副作用的第三阶段，没有了痛苦，但所有的感官都变得被热水泡了36小时一样迟钝，他迷迷糊糊的躺在客厅的长沙发上，就连走上二楼的力气都没了。他手里攥着那个硬皮笔记，犹豫着到底要不要去看那53页的记录——在信任他的基础上，你不想忘记他。

但我信任他吗？但我真的想要信任他吗？我努力了28次，是如何一次又一次的最终决定仍要信任这样一个性格恶劣的陌生人的？他说我们是恋人，但这一切足够令我相信这一点吗？我真的爱他吗？

我一次都没有成功的离开过这里吗？我一次都没有忘记过他吗？

“你走过。”

吉尔伽美什的声音突然从他身后传来，迪卢姆多吓得差点蹦起来——他没注意到自己又把想法说了出来，也没注意到吉尔伽美什一直站在不远的客厅过道。然而吉尔伽美什没有再多说任何事，他看起来也不打算干扰迪卢姆多的行动或决定。（想想看吧，他收拾行李花了五倍时间，任何时候一个恋人都可以冲过来阻止他劝他放弃或者至少帮他挑选该带走哪条领带）。

“第一次的时候你离开了。”

这些对话他们之间一定也有过，迪卢姆多明白了。

> ████年██月██日，宿主SCP-6182-47因事故α-4意外死亡，site-96驻站高级特工迪卢姆多·奥迪那成为其死亡前接触的最后一人，并因此成为SCP-6182新一任宿主，拟编号为SCP-6182-48，按标准协议执行收容程序。

他睡了大约6个小时，醒来时大约凌晨4点，这比他惯常的睡眠时间要长。他掐表算了一下，他昨天应当是晨跑途中失的忆，回来见到吉尔伽美什便以为屋里进了闯入者。那么按照时间段估算，距离24小时的期限恐怕只剩最后2小时40分了。

记忆增强剂的副作用已经减缓到很微弱，迪卢姆多坐起身，他还躺在沙发上，客厅里亮着一盏夜灯，看那风格并不是他自己的品味，吉尔伽美什应当是在二楼的卧室，他昨晚睡得迷迷糊糊的时候，似乎听到对方上楼了。（甚至没费心把他一起带上去，也好，迪卢姆多不能确定自己是否愿意与他同床共枕）。

室内光线很昏暗，只够他看笔记本——他四处寻找其他能够消磨时间的东西，发现他的手机充满了电，正放在沙发靠垫下面。

他拿起来，没什么目的的浏览新闻，有些信息是他的同事和朋友发来的，他们显然都收到了他又一次失忆的新闻，但碍于保密协议恐怕没有被告知他到底忘了什么，所以这些邮件里也没有任何人提到吉尔伽美什。

到了这个时候，迪卢姆多对他依旧一无所知，吉尔伽美什的档案保密级别太高了，迪卢姆多无权查看，当事人自己也没费心来主动告知，这令迪卢姆多不由得觉得，现下的情形大约就是他们已经期待许久的结果，我们是恋人，但恋人也可以互相仇视，也许远在被6182搅坏脑子前，他们已经开始厌恶彼此。他们也许只是因为一次偶然的巧遇而熟识，又或者救过彼此的性命，吊桥效应让彼此产生好感的幻觉这一类的事……迪卢姆多突然有点好奇，他和吉尔伽美什到底经历过什么？但是很快他又觉得，再过两个小时，就连这些突然萌生的好奇心，他也会忘得一干二净，他的生命和时间很快就要被挖走很大一部分，但若是自己都不知道自己遗忘过，那自然也不会对此有任何情绪反馈。

或许会有口癖和话语习惯如影随形，但就算有人告诉他，他也只会什么都听不见了。这样想着的时候，他的心情突然同时变得沉重又轻盈。

手机的提示音响了起来，他收到一封工作邮件，定时发送，阅后销毁，那是基金会特工们的习惯，里面有每天的日程和作息，尽管离开了一线，他也并不奇怪自己仍留下了这样的习惯。他用手指点开那条提醒，然而内容却和他预期的大相径庭。

那是一条信息的截图，发送日期距今已经有几个年头，按推断也许是他刚被6182寄生后不久，信息的发件人是吉尔伽美什。而那个没有失去记忆的自己，显然是将这设定成了每日工作提醒的一部分。

好奇心终究占了上风，他的手指开始下滑查看内容。吉尔伽美什的信息很简略，开头只有一张电子档案复印件，是一张调职单：经讨论决定，已同意高级研究员吉尔伽美什提交的调职申请，自今日起，SCP-6182的一切研究由高级研究员吉尔伽美什主管负责。

调职单下面是一行短短的留言：这东西竟敢让你把我忘了。

后面可能还有几行别的，也可能没有，那截图就到这里，他的手指没来得及滑出更多页面，那信息自动删除了。

迪卢姆多看着灭掉的手机屏幕发了好一会儿愣，最后突然笑出了声。

他可能还有53页的笔记要看。

> 【以下信息仅供四级及以上研究员阅读】
> 
> 已废止SCP-6182-48编入管理进程，取消标准人形SCP收容间管理措施。
> 
> 保留特工迪卢姆多·奥迪那原有编制。
> 
> 新收容措施信息采取白名单制度，如需查阅请向site-96主管研究员吉尔伽美什提交阅览申请。

吉尔伽美什从二楼走下来，厨房里有煎锅的声音在响，他揉了揉眼睛，拖着睡袍坐到了椅子上。

迪卢姆多拿起一块防热垫布，把做好煎蛋和培根的煎锅直接摆在了上面，咖啡是五分钟前刚倒好的，温度正适宜入口。

吉尔伽美什盯着自己盘子里的三明治，打了个哈欠：“我不吃生菜。”

“只有小孩子才挑食。”迪卢姆多头也不抬的切着煎蛋，然而他顿了顿后又重新抬起脸，“我看到笔记本上多了一个记数道，所以我又忘了一次是吗。”

他的语气其实并不是疑问句，然而吉尔伽美什点了点头：“这次你没想从一开始就杀了我，有一点进步。”

迪卢姆多非常夸张的叹了一口气：“我们谈过，我不想知道发生了什么。”

“包括你对着金毛猎犬打电话报警的照片和录影？”

“吉尔伽美什，你真的觉得录下来那个可以当研究资料吗？”迪卢姆多眯起眼睛。

吉尔伽美什识趣的没再继续说什么，而是从手心里掏出一瓶药推了过去：“花园里少了一个，你自己去埋吧，我不知道你到底躲的是哪一棵灌木。”

“我猜你肯定骗我知道。”迪卢姆多接了过来。

“是啊，你每次都信了。”吉尔伽美什又笑了起来，“这才有趣。”

END


End file.
